Métamorphose
by AellaBlack
Summary: On ne métamorphose pas que les aiguilles en cure-dents ou encore les tasses en souris mais aussi les sentiments. Lily va en subir les conséquences. Une métamorphose en entraine une autre....JP/LE


**Métamorphose**

Résumé: On ne métamorphose pas que les aiquilles en cure-dents ou encore les tasses en souris mais aussi les sentiments. Lily va en subir les conséquences. Une métamorphose en fait subir une autre...  
Genre: Romance/Amour  
Couple: JP/LE  
Rating: T (déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans)  
Disclaimer: les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR mais l'histoire en elle même m'appartient.  
Note de l'auteur: cette fiction a été écrite sur la chanson Liberta de Pep's, je vous conseille de l'écouter ;). Bonne lecture!

_Episode 1: la métamorphose du coeur_

Dans une imposante demeure située à Chelsea, un quartier uppé du West London, une jeune fille s'affairait dans sa salle de bain. La lumière était allumée dans la pièce à cause du temps pluvieux de ce mois de novembre. Du haut de ces dix-sept ans, Lily Evans se préparait devant son miroir entouré de néons, dans dix minutes, elle devait être à la gare de Londres pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Car oui, Lily était inscrite dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre: Poudlard. La jeune Evans avait du rentrer chez elle voir sa famille durant ces vacances de Toussaint. Enfin plutôt ses parents puisque sa soeur ainée, Pétunia passait son temps, soit à l'ignorer soit avec son nouveau petit ami, Vernon Dursley. Quand elle repensa à la tête de celui-ci, Lily eut un petit sourire. Comment Pétunia pouvait-elle sortir avec un... une telle créature?? Non pas que la jeune rousse se moquait de lui mais la nature ne l'avait vraiment pas gaté. Enfin elle s'abstenait de dire quoique ce soit devant sa soeur, vu qu'elles n'étaient déjà pas en très bon terme.

Lily sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre, trouver dans son armoire quelque chose à se mettre. La chambre de la jeune fille était assez petite par rapport au reste de la maison mais Lily l'avait choisie pour son côté chaleureux. Tous les meubles étaient en chêne, les linges de couleur marron et blanc, les murs peints en beige. Il y avait même de la moquette posée par terre. Tout ça formait un petit cocon où la belle rousse se plaisait à passer du temps. Sur son lit à baldaquin était déposée sa valise déjà prête avec la cage de sa chouette Ella installée à côté. Lily passa en sous vêtements, ses cheveux ondulant à chacun de ses mouvements et ouvrit prestemment son armoire. Elle choisit un vieux jean qu'elle enfila sur sa fine taille puis s'habilla d'un petit chemisier noir cachant modéremment sa poitrine. Lily repartit dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux épais en une haute queue de cheval et maquilla légèrement ses yeux verts émeraudes. La jeune Evans se regarda dans le miroir puis, satisfaite de son reflet, repartit dans sa chambre prendre sa malle et sa chouette. Elle regarda sa montre: il lui restait cinq minutes.

Lily descendit les escaliers menant au rez de chaussée, cherchant sa mère pour lui dire aurevoir. Elle la trouva à la cuisine préparant le déjeuner. Mme Evans était une femme au foyer d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts (les mêmes que Lily). Malgrè qu'elle commençait à vieillir, elle avait conservé presque intacte la beauté de ses vingt ans. Elle avait un visage enjoué mais qui pouvait être sévère en cas de nécessité. Le père de Lily n'était pas présent puisqu'en ce moment, étant avocat, il était sur une grosse affaire. Il était rarement présent d'ailleurs mais Lily ne lui en voulait pas. C'était grace à lui qu'ils avaient une belle maison, de beaux vêtements... Seulement, parfois, elle aimerait le voir plus souvent. La belle rousse s'avança vers sa mère puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue et lança:

" Bonjour Maman, je suis désolée il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais rater mon train. "

Mme Evans s'arrêta en pleine action et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

" Ok ma chérie mais fais attention. Et puis n'oublie pas de nous écrire.., répondit la mère de Lily  
- Oui une fois par semaine je sais! Ca n'a pas changé depuis 7 ans alors pourquoi ça changerait maintenant? dit Lily le sourire aux lèvres  
- Oh pour rien mais je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais.  
- Je sais bien, comme toute mère pour sa fille. Bon faut que j'y aille vraiment là. Passe le bonjour à Papa et à Pétu' si tu la vois. Aurevoir Maman!  
- Aurevoir ma puce. "

Lily enlaça une dernière fois sa mère puis partit dans le couloir. Elle mit ses bottines et son imperméable puis prit sa malle d'une main et la cage de l'autre. Après un dernier regard envers sa mère, la jeune Evans transplana. Lily avait aisément obtenu son permis de transplanage cet été, suite à son dix-septième anniversaire, mais elle ne se faisait toujours pas à la sensation que cela procurait. L'impression d'être compressée et de passer dans un tunnel deux fois moins gros qu'elle, était vraiment désagréable mais il fallait avouer que cela lui était bien pratique pour ses déplacements.

La jeune Evans attérit dans le hall de gare tellement bondé que pas un moldu ne s'était aperçut de son apparition. Lily se fraya un chemin parmis la foule en effervescence trainant sa malle. Elle monta les escaliers qui donnaient sur le grand pont afin d'accéder au quai n°5, soient la voie 9 et 10. Le dôme de la gare était illuminé, sur toute sa longueur, de grands néons blancs. Les volutes des locomotives se mêlaient au brouhaha des personnes présentes sur les lieux. Les murs en briques donnaient une atmosphère massive et étouffante. Lily dévalla les dernières marches du pont puis courut vers le mur menant à la voie 9 3/4. Elle ne se préoccupa pas des moldus -qui ne faisaient aucunement attention à elle- et fonça droit dans le mur, craignant d'être en retard.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne de présent sur le quai, à part quelques parents, quand Lily eut franchit la barrière magique. Le Poudlard Express crachait de la fumée ce qui signifiait qu'il allait bientôt partir. Paniquée, Lily se mit à courir deux fois plus vite et monta dans un wagon in extremis avant que le train ne commence à avancer. Essouflée, elle referma la porte du wagon et s'engouffra à travers le couloir de gauche. Des lanternes éclairaient faiblement le couloir fait en moquette rouge capitonée. La jeune Evans se mit à recherche du compartiment où se trouvait son amie Alice Harker. Les deux jeunes filles étaient amies depuis leur deuxième à Poudlard et s'entendaient au mieux. Lily trouva enfin le compartiment voulu et y entra. Alice se leva d'un bond à l'arrivée de son amie. La jeune Harker était blonde aux yeux marrons, elle était assez petite et avait un visage joufflu et enjoleur. Alice était habillée d'une jupe à carreaux rouges et noirs et d'un gilet gris. Elle avait des gouts vestimentaires un peu farfelus en matière de mode mais elle faisait beaucoup rire Lily.

" J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais raté le train cette fois Lily!! s'exclama Alice faussement en colère.  
- Bonjour Alice, et bien tu vois que non, je n'ai pas raté le train, tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi cette fois-ci! répondit Lily en souriant  
- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mais quand vas-tu cesser d'être en retard une fois pour toute?!  
- J'essaierai de ne plus l'être, promis maman! "

Alice éclata de rire se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation. Après s'être un peu calmée, elle enlaça son amie en guise de bonjour. Lily mit ensuite sa valise dans le filet à bagage puis se laissa choir sur les fauteuils rayés du compartiments. Elle était épuisée par toute cette course. Un ange passa et Alice s'asseya puis se décida à engager la conversation:

" Comment s'est passée cette semaine de répis pour toi?  
- Oh tu sais, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, répondit Lily. Entre devoirs, diners en famille et les divers sarcasmes de Pétunia, ma semaine a plutôt été tranquille et toi? Tu as vu Frank?  
- Oui je l'ai vu ce week end, dit Alice. Mais il était très occupé par son stage à l'agence de recrutement d'Auror. Sa mère a en tête de faire de lui le plus grand Auror de tous les temps alors il n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi... ajouta-t-elle avec amertume  
- Ce n'est pas de sa faute Ali'! s'exclama la belle rousse. C'est celle de sa mère, tu n'as pas à le blamer.  
- Oui mais il pourrait au moins lui tenir tête, je sais pas moi...  
- A ses riques et périls. Tu te rapelles la fois où il avait dit à sa mère qu'il sortait avec toi, la beuglante qu'elle lui avait envoyé!  
- Oui c'est vrai... avoua Harker vaincue  
- Et ben tu vois, alors ne lui en veut pas... "

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur un beau brun aux cheveux ébourrifés et aux lunettes rondes. Ses yeux chocolats rieurs se posèrent sur Lily, une lueur triste dans le regard.

" Evans, on t'attend dans le wagon des préfets, McGo' a un truc important à nous dire  
- J'arrive. "

Ce beau jeune homme n'était autre que James Potter, le gas hyper arrogant et chiant comme pas deux qui était amoureux de Lily depuis leur quatrième année. Enfin depuis cette année, ce n'était plus le même et la jeune Evans s'en inquiétait un peu. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il ne lui avait pas encore sorti un " tu veux sortir avec moi Evans? Allez fait pas ta timide, tu peux pas résister à mon charme ravageur...". C'était à peine s'il lui parlait. Comme si ces vacances d'été l'avait assagi. Mais les enguelades entre le jeune Potter et Lily manquaient à la jeune fille même si elle n'osait l'avouer. Enfin ça lui faisait des vacances! Plus de Potter pour l'embetter et c'était pas plus mal!

Lily se leva, réajusta son chemisier et suivit James qui était déjà en route vers l'autre wagon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son dos en le suivant à travers le couloir. La jeune rousse se mordit la lèvre à cette vue et son regard descendit plus bas encore. Le T-shirt moulait à la perfection ses muscles dorsales et son jean laissait entrevoir des fesses musclées et légèrement rebondies. A cette pensée, Lily rougit et se reprit un peu. Je suis quand même pas en train de matter James Potter, le gas que je suis censée detester plus que n'importe qui au monde?? Non je divague là. Lily, reprend toi bordel!. La jeune fille ne vit pas que James s'était soudainement arrêté et fonça dedans. Elle s'écarta rapidement tandis que James tournait son regard interrogateur vers elle.

" Excuse moi Ja..-Potter, j'étais dans mes pensées.. s'excusa Lily honteuse  
- 'pas grave " répondit James indifférent

James détourna son visage et entra dans le wagon. Lily ne s'en était pas aperçue mais ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination. Elle entra à la suite de James et s'installa à la seule place qui restait, c'est-à-dire à côté d'Amos Diggory, un Poufsouffle en même année qu'elle. McGonagall, leur professeur de métamorphose, se leva pour leur faire face à tous. Elle avait toujours ce chignon serré et ses lunettes carrées qui lui donnait un air sévère. Elle se racla la gorge puis prit la parole:

" Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, cette année, le bal d'Halloween a été repoussé pour cause de grands travaux dans l'école. Mais ces travaux étant finis, nous avons décidé, le directeur et moi même, de repoussé ce bal d'Halloween à la fin de cette semaine. Vendredi pour être plus précise. "

Des murmures d'approbation s'élevèrent dans le compartiment couvrant momentanément la voix du professeur.

" Aussi... reprit McGonagall plus fort, aussi je vous demande à tous de préparer ce bal: c'est--à-dire, la décoration, la disposition des tables, etc... Une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard sera exceptionnellement prévue ce mercredi après midi pour que vous puissiez acheter vos costumes. Je vous remercie de votre "attention" et commencer à annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos compartiments maintenant, une réunion sera certainenment d'ici jeudi. Bonne journée à tous. "

Les élèves se levèrent réjouis par cette nouvelle puis se dispercèrent vers leur compartiment en parlant déjà de ce qu'ils allaient mettre pour cette occasion. Lily chercha James des yeux pour voir sa réaction mais vit qu'il était déjà parti. Elle se leva donc, déçue, retrouver Alice afin de lui annoncer l'"heureuse" nouvelle. La jeune Evans n'était pas particulier contente à cette nouvelle, elle n'aimait pas trop les bals. Mais bon elle n'avait pas le choix. Lily entra dans le compartiment avec une mine déconfite ce qu'Alice ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

" Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'en fais une tête... McGo' a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle? demanda Alice  
- Oui, le bal d'Halloween est repoussé à vendredi..  
- Quoi?? Mais c'est génial!! Je vais pouvoir y aller avec Frank... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête alors?  
- J'aime pas les bals et tu le sais très bien! s'exclama Lily  
- C'est parce que tu n'y es pas encore allée avec la bonne personne.. Je sais pas moi, par exemple James Potter??  
- Quoi, mais t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi?! J'irais jamais avec lui, s'insurgea la belle rousse  
- Ben vu comment tu le regardes, je dirais pas ça..  
- Je le regarde normalement, dit Lily en rougissant. C'est juste que je me demande ce qu'il a, il n'est plus comme avant. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué.  
- Si si j'ai bien vu. Il ne te tourne plus autour, c'est vraiment bizarre d'ailleurs. Mais je pense qu'il a gagné en maturité, il a compris que ce n'était pas en te harcelant qu'il t'aurait  
- Quoi? Potter? Mature? Ces deux mots ne vont pas dans la même phrase, c'est impossible. Je suis sure que c'est pour autre chose qu'il est comme ça. Il a peut être trouvé une autre fille à harceler?  
- T'es jalouse Lily? se moqua la jeune Harker.  
- Non pas du tout, je me pose des questions, c'est tout..  
- Ok, bref, ça ne nous dit pas avec qui tu vas aller au bal. Propose à Remus, je suis sure qu'il voudra bien.  
- Je sais pas et puis arrête de m'embêter avec ça, je trouverai bien.. "

Lily se rassit et regarda par le fenêtre, le paysage typique d'Ecosse défiler sous ses yeux. Elle pensait. Mais à quoi au juste? A James bien sûr! En y réfléchissant bien, les Maraudeurs faisaient moins de bêtises cette année. Ce qui était étrange en soi. Ben oui parce que James Potter rime avec farceur mais aussi avec Maraudeur! Les Maraudeurs composés de Sirius Black, le coureur de jupons, James Potter branleur à ces heures et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Remus Lupin, le discret intello mais néanmoins sympa et Peter Pettigrow, gourmand et suivant les trois précédents à la trace. Tel était le groupe le plus populaire de tout Poudlard. Et normalement le groupe le plus farceur. Lily passait son temps à leur courir après et à les réprimander. En plus James était Préfet tout comme Lily mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il est été vraiment responsable Mais cette année, ça avait bien changé. Non pas que les Maraudeurs ne faisaient plus de farces, mais ils en faisaient moins. Pas forcément pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune Evans. Même si elle ne se l'avouait pas, elle s'ennuyait sans eux. Enfin elle ne s'en plaignait pas ouvertement non plus. Bref, il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à ça, c'était de la pure torture. Lily ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Alice l'interpella ce qui sortit Lily de ses pensées. Le Poudlard Express allait bientôt arriver à destination. D'ailleurs quelques instants plus tard, le train s'ébranla brusquement signalant son arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Lily et Alice descendirent leurs valises respectives des filets à bagages et attendirent que tout le monde soit sorti du train, évitant ainsi les multiples bousculades. Quelques instants plus tard, les jeunes filles s'engagèrent dans le couloir de leur wagon et descendirent du train par delà la porte la plus proche. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le quai, peu d'élèves étaient partis pendant les vacances de Toussaint. La jeune Evans aperçut au loin les Maraudeurs qui trainaient, comme elle, leurs grosses malles. Ils semblaient discuter activement. Enfin surtout Sirius et James puisque Sirius faisaient de grands gestes et des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre sortant de la bouche de James. Peter était absorbé par les friandises qu'il avait dans la main et Remus regardait autour de lui l'air pensif. Lily s'attarda sans y faire attention sur James qui semblait contrarié mais Sirius parla et tout le monde éclata de rire. James avait un rire enfantin qui était si communicatif que Lily souriait elle aussi. Elle n'était pas très proche d'eux mais la jeune Evans devinait l'éclat qui brillait dans les yeux de James lorsqu'il souriait. Un éclat chaleureux accentué par la couleur chocolat de ses yeux. Alice remarqua que Lily ne bougeait plus, elle était figée sa valise à la main et regardait dans une direction particulière. La jeune Harker suivit son regard et tomba sur les Maraudeurs. Alice sourit puis soupira:

" Si je ne te connaissais pas, je croirai que tu es en train de les mater " dit-elle subitement

Lily se retourna brusquement, sortant de ses pensées puis regarda Alice qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Lily lui tira la langue et marmona un "nianiania" qui fit rire de plus bel la jolie blonde.

" Vas t'occuper de ton Frank et voir là bas si j'y suis. Et puisque tu me connais si bien, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas entrain de le mater! ajouta Evans  
- Mais Lily j'ai dit les mater, pas le mater. De qui parles-tu précisemment? minauda Alice  
- Euh de personne..., dit précipitament Lily en rougissant, je me suis sûrement trompée. Bon on y va? lanca-t-elle pour changer de sujet  
- Oui mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir à si bon compte "

Les jeunes filles laissèrent leurs valises dans le hall puis se dirigèrent vers les calèches qui menaient à Poudlard. Elles montèrent dans l'une d'elles. La calèche s'apprêtait à partir mais les Maraudeurs la rattrapèrent à temps et s'installèrent à côté des filles. Alice et Lily étaient tout au fon l'une en face de l'autre. James avait pris place à côté de Lily en face de Remus (qui par conséquent était assis à côté d'Alice). Et enfin Sirius était à côté de James et en face de Peter. Un silence gênant s'installa que Remus brisa aussitôt:

" Alors les filles, vos vacances se sont bien passées?  
- Oh oui très bien, répondit vivement Alice, j'ai pu voir Frank donc ça s'est très bien passé!  
- Oh ba c'est cool alors, répondit Remus. Et toi Lily? "

Celle-ci était trop concentrée sur la jambe de James qui touchait la sienne pour avoir entendu la question. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce contact réchauffait tout son corps, la mettant dans un état de transe absolu. Mais pourquoi ça lui faisait ça?

" Lily? "

C'était Remus qui avait parlé. Lily releva la tête et rencontra tous les regards interogateurs de ses compagnons. Elle se ressaisit puis dit:

" Euh pardon, tu disais?  
- Je te demandais si tu avais passé de bonnes vacances?  
- Ah euh, oh la routine tu sais. Les diners en famille barbants, les insultes de Pétunia, le cimetière, etc... Pas très passionantes quoi.  
- Ta soeur fait encore des siennes? demanda Remus  
- Oui et ça s'est pas arrangé avec le temps, c'est même pire... dit Lily avec amertume  
- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement le jeune Lupin  
- Pas grave, j'y suis habituée. Et vous alors, ces vacances? demanda la belle rousse aux garçons  
- Très bien répondit Remus, avec ma mère on a fini de déballer les cartons ce qui nous a pris pas mal de temps en fait.  
- Ok, alors maintenant tu habites Oxford, c'est bien ça? On pourra se voir désormais vu que j'habite pas très loin... dit Lily  
- Oui si tu veux! " s'exclama le jeune Lupin ravi.

Remus était un garçon vraiment gentil toujours prêt à aider les autres. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs cachant partiellement ses yeux miel faisaient craquer pas mal de filles à Poudlard. Remus et sa mère vivaient seuls tous les deux, son père étant parti quand Remus était tout jeune. Sa mère, qui travaillait en tant que seveuse, avait un revenu plus que modeste pour subvenir à leurs besoins mais elle avait reçu une promotion inespérée à la rentrée. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont pu acheter une maison un peu plus descente dans un quartier pauvre d'Oxford. La maison était petite mais très confortable et le jeune Lupin en était vraiment ravi. Il faut dire que la vie ne lui avait pas toujours souri. En effet, il s'était fait mordre par un loup garou à seulement sept ans le transformant en loup garou à son tour. Ca a été une dure épreuve pour lui puisqu'il fut immédiatement rejeté de la société. Mais maintenant il avait des amis qui étaient là pour l'aider et il leur en était fortement reconnaissant.

" Et tu nous inviteras aussi Lunard?! s'exclama soudainement Sirius  
- Mais bien sur Paddy, vous serez même les premiers à y venir voyons!  
- J'espère bien, non mais oh! On est tes amis tout de même, dit le jeune Black faussement vexé  
- Mais oui t'inquiètes pas!  
- C'est ça. Tu vas inviter que des filles si tu veux mon avis, ajouta-t-il en regardant Lily. Et tu partagerais même pas... Sale radin. "

Tout le monde rigola mais pas pour la même raison. Lily riait niaisement en rougissant. Remus très gêné. Alice de Lily. Sirius de sa blague. Peter de la blague de Sirius. Et James... ben il riait pas, tout simplement. Il regardait ses chaussures. Tout le monde s'arrêta de rire et le reste du chemin se passa en silence. James n'avais pas dit un mot et ne semblait pas s'en formaliser selon Lily. On dirait même qu'il se foutait de la conversation. Vraiment bizarre. Tout à l'heure, il riait aux anges et là, il était muet comme une carpe et tirait une gueule de trois kilomètres de long. Le jeune Potter regardait toujours ses tennis l'air pensif et jouait avec la fermeture Eclair de son blouson en cuir. La calèche s'arrêta brusquement et Lily s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée du chateau. Toujours aussi majestueux d'ailleurs. C'était sa deuxième maison, elle avait toujours ce sentiment d'ébahissement et de bonheur quand elle voyait Poudlard.

" Hé oh, Lily tu descends? " l'interrogea Alice

La jeune Evans n'avait pas vu que tout le monde était descendu, elle descendit alors de la calèche mais manque de chance pour elle, elle rata la dernière marche. Croyant heurter durant le sol, Lily ferma les yeux. Mais un peu avant l'impact prévu, deux bras la rattrapèrent. Lily se releva péniblement toujours dans les bras de son sauveur. Elle se décida enfin à lever son regard pour remercier cette personne mais elle rencontra deux yeux chocolats. Un frisson la parcourut puis une douce chaleur l'envahit. Lily oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle et se concentra uniquement sur le garçon qu'il y avait devant elle. Elle détailla avec attention les teintes marron, rougeâtre et un peu jaune de ses yeux à travers ses lunettes rondes. Un feu inhabituel les habitait ce qui ennivra encore plus Lily. Son regard descendit plus bas, passant sur son petit nez et s'arrêta enfin sur sa bouche. Ces douces lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, un appel au désir. Si seulement Lily pouvaient les toucher... Elle vit ses lèvres remuer et se rappela aussitôt dans quelle position elle se trouvait. Les bras qui la tenaient se mirent soudain à la secouer.

" Lily, hé oh!! Répond moi bordel! s'énerva James  
- Oh euh pardon, euh... j'étais dans mes rêves, pardon.. euh enfin je veux dire... merci..." dit Lily abasourdie.

En guise de réponse, James la lacha et la regarda d'un air interrogateur puis partit avec ses amis. La jeune Evans resta figer et les regarda partir.

" J'avais l'air conne hein Alice?  
- Euh, en tant que copine dévouée, je dirais nan ça va, on a presque rien vu et en tant qu'amie sincère je dirais t'avais l'air d'une pauvre cruche ma chère , répondit la jeune Harker  
- Je préfère la copine dévouée si t'y vois pas d'inconvénients... ironisa Lily  
- Nan mais sans dèc' Lily, qu'est qui t'arrives? T'es constament dans la lune ces temps-ci  
- J'aimerai bien le savoir Ali'...  
- Moi je crois que je sais pourquoi mais si j'en parle, tu vas t'énerver  
- Ben vas y dis toujours  
- Je pense que t'es tombée sous charme de ce cher Potter  
- T'as raison, je vais m'énerver. Bon aller, on va arriver après le couvre feu si on avance à ce train. On y va?  
- T'as le chic pour éviter les conversations sérieuses..."

Elles se dépéchèrent d'atteindre les grandes portes du hall avant qu'elles ne se ferment sous l'oeil réprimandeur de ce bon vieux Rusard. Ce soir là, Lily mangea peu devant une Alice plus que consternée. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa jeune amie comme ça. Ca avait commencer à la rentrée d'ailleurs. Mais Alice savait qui en était la cause seulement Lily ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Ca l'embêtait un peu (beaucoup) que James ne lui parlait plus voire l'ignorait. Lily ne le supportait pas. Mais bon, la jeune Evans était une vraie tête de mule et c'était très difficile de lui ouvrir les yeux. Alice avait essayé maintes fois sans succès. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant de voir sa meilleure amie ainsi. Peut être qu'un jour, Lily se rendrait compte de ses sentiments pour James...


End file.
